A Percy Jackson Christmas Story
by the unknown source 77
Summary: Percy's curiosity get the best of him


As I stared at the frozen ,dark Manhattan , snow covered, and decorated with lights I thought to myself "What to demigods celebrate during the Holidays?" All of a sudden I saw , what most people thought was Santa's sleigh, coming down on my roof. Wait! If this isn't Santa it has to be Artemis. I wheeled around from my window and remembered the fire escape in the Attic. I ran down the hall to the attic entrance overhead. I unlatched it and climbed up.

The first thought I had was ... it was freezing up here, second was the gift in front of me It was red with a golden Ribbon and a note on the top."To Percy Jackson"and there was a note under it "Please don't open till Christmas!"

"Christmas is a week away!"I exclaimed aloud. The days passed I felt the urge to open it and I almost did twice ,but withdrew.

It was Christmas Eve everyone at the mall did there last minute shopping, as I walked back home was with mom in the living room . moved in with us a month ago, and I kinda of like him now after I explained everything to him and didn't run.

Tyson was coming for the holidays, it was will be here any minute.

"BANG ... BANG" it must be Tyson. I walked pass the living room and to see the front door laying on the floor. I look up and there was Tyson the big 'Ole brute. "I'm sorry Brother I was to excited to see you"He came over and gave me the hug of a lifetime it almost broke my back!

"It's OK you just broke the hinges off , easy to fix"I said "How are the Forges"I looked at him and then I knew I was in for a long story about the forges and how great it was."There great ,I get to make swords from waky up time to nighty night time!"he went on for a half an hour ,which seemed like forever.

We got the door fixed before my mom got home , with her blue candy from work. After we ate ,Tyson and I played checkers and had snowball wars at the park(which by the way was really unfair, Tyson made this huge snow fort. When we got back we had hot chocolate and then Tyson went to bed .I finally got to my room and I couldn't hold my suspicions any longer. I grabbed the gold ribbon and tugged ,ripped the red wrapping paper and there it was a jar with tinted glass. "That's it a jar!" I unscrewed the top.

Then out of no where this ominous wind sweeps me into the jar. I was falling ,just falling."there is no way I could fall for this long ,in a jar!" I hit the ground ,mercilessly was cold but not nearly as cold as home I looked up and it was a cave ceiling .Wait, I have seen this ceiling before. It was the Underworld !

"GER" I trembled ,also afraid to look up .Slowly I looked up...Cerberus ! Annabeth threw a ball but I didn't have one. I wonder if a stick would work.I looked around for a stick .I found one fair size and threw he caught it thankfully and dropped it by my feet happily."Thank the gods for Annabeth!"

"Hello Percy Jackson"said a voice behind me. I looked ,It was Hades."You opened the gift, didn't you"He stared at me blankly. "Yes ,it was impossible not to"I sighed

"Well I guess you're the one to do the task for me this year"he said"What task?"

"Well I send gifts to children around the globe every year this night."

"Wait you telling me your "Santa clause"?"

"Yes ,what of it .Just because im the ruler of the underworld I can't be Santa Claus?"

"Well kinda of , it's just that I never thought you would be Santa"

"Well I am ,and Artemis lets me use her Chariot every year ,but every once and a while I need help ,that's where you come in. You are going to deliver all the presents this year. I have it all set up over here"

"Wait so your telling me that im going to deliver the presents this year?"

"Yes and time is short we better get going"He signaled me to go in front of him and slowly I did.

We reached the sleigh, with skeleton reindeer and one had a flash light on its head the flashed red. Rudolph im guessing. "Here"hades said suddenly, throwing a brown bag filled with toys at me ."It has everlasting amounts of toys each house you go over it will disappear and reappear ,so you just need to fly over every in the course of a night ,easy right? "

He shoved me in the sleigh and singnaled the reindeer to go ,and they went all right. Just a lot too fast! It was easier than I thought just a quick poof and it was back. I saw Annabeth's house she got grid paper, pencils and materials for dioramas, and I even saw Niko on the streets which I did send a new warm coat from up here and I even passed my house. Giving Tyson some bits and pieces of metal. I rode until I got to Long Island the Stroll brothers got coal, no surprise there. I finally got to Los Angeles finally finishing with my route.

When I finally landed I saw Artemis and Thalia."Percy!"Thalia cried and ran and gave me a hug."Merry Christmas"

"Hey Thalia, how has it been being a hunter?"

"Good Actually, but its not like old times with you and Annabeth"

"I have something for you"I turned and grabbed the last gift of Christmas and set it in her hands.

"A Snow Globe with us at Camp Half blood!" said Thalia

"It changes every couple minutes of so , you know for the memories"

After we got caught up I finally I had to say my good bye to her . Hades gave me some of the sea shells to get home before morning "Bye"I waved at them and threw the shell against the ground "Manhattan Jackson residents"


End file.
